Vinte e três de Julho
by Graciela Pettrov
Summary: Essa é a data do dia em que não nos conhecemos. É estranho dizer isso, eu sei, mas é a verdade. Esse é realmente um fato que nunca aconteceu.


_**23/07**_

**Por Graciela Pettrov**

**...**

_Pode parecer piada, mas àquele dia era meu aniversário. Eu estava completando vinte e dois anos, tinha acabado de me formar em Direito na semana anterior e, no momento, seguia para uma entrevista de emprego em uma grande companhia. Resumindo, era um dia perfeito; parecia que o universo estava a meu favor._

_Falando em universo, acho que cada detalhe contou no desenrolar da nossa história que nunca aconteceu, por isso contarei tudo do começo._

_O começo de algo que não teve fim._

...

Acordei com o som do meu celular apitando repetidamente naquela manhã, tateei a cama em busca do sujeito e o encontrei embaixo do travesseiro. Desbloqueei a tela com a visão ainda meio embaçada, mas logo reconheci a cara do meu melhor amigo estampada na tela em uma chamada de vídeo. Atendi não muito animado, pelo menos não tanto quanto ele parecia estar.

— _Quem é que tá ficando mais velhos hoje? Hein? Hein? —_ Naruto me saudou, a voz estridente que só aumentou o tom quando ele percebeu que eu tinha acabado de acordar.

— Por favor, Dobe... Não acha que ainda é muito cedo pra você me amolar... — comecei, mas fui interrompido por batidas na porta do quarto.

Naruto continuava falando:

— _Cara, tem baba aí no canto da sua boca._

— Entra!

Voltei minha atenção para o idiota no vídeo, ele também ainda estava deitado.

—_Parabéns, Teme!_

— Obrigado.

Quando respondi, o celular pareceu escorregar de sua mão e fez uma espécie de pirueta no ar para depois pousar no colchão. Bastou isso para a câmera pegar um ângulo bem estranho do meu melhor vontade de bater com a cara no chão diante da visão que tive.

Ele recuperou o aparelho e o olhei sério através do vídeo.

— Que porra, Naruto... você tá pelado!

—_Hã... é, eu tô na Hinata e..._

No momento que encerrei a chamada, meu irmão entrou no quarto. Seu nome é Itachi, e ele tem um grande papel nessa história, pois acredito que se não fosse por ele nós nunca teríamos não nos conhecido. Apesar, claro, de não ser sua culpa.

— Acho bom o "aniversariante do dia" levantar, ou ele vai se tornar o "aniversariante sem entrevista de emprego".

Bastou essas palavras para eu pular da cama e correr para o banheiro.

— Puta merda, Itachi!

— Yeah, Sasuke, bom dia pra você também — ele falou ao longe e ouvi a porta do quarto se fechar.

Quinze minutos depois eu saia no carro de Itachi, pois combinamos que seria menos problemático que pegar o metrô.

[...]

Não cheguei atrasado, no final das contas. Na verdade, tive que ficar esperando na recepção, sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona. Apesar de o lugar ser enorme e com certeza comportar um grande número de empregados, não passava ninguém por ali no momento. Estava uma calmaria intensa se comparado com o barulho da cidade movimentada do lado de fora das portas de vidro. O único som que quebrava aquele silencio era a atendente da recepção que vez ou outra atendia ao telefone e falava por não mais que alguns segundos.

Resolvi que era um bom momento para olhar as várias mensagens de Feliz Aniversário que recebi:

A primeira era do meu irmão, pois apesar de dividirmos um apartamento e de ele ter me visto mais cedo, éramos idiotas demais para demonstrações de afeto desse tipo.

As próximas eram de amigos de faculdade e familiares que eu sinceramente apenas marquei como "Lidas".

A última e mais recente era de Naruto. Não bastava ele já ter me feito aquela chamada de vídeo, também mandara uma mensagem e provavelmente me encontraria pessoalmente mais tarde. Esperava francamente que estivesse vestido nessa ocasião.

O Dobe viu que fiquei online e já estava começando a digitar algo que não durou mais de cinco segundos para chegar a mim:

_Cuzão ingrato_

Foi sua rápida mensagem. Eu estava seriamente pensando em mandar Naruto para a puta que o pariu, mas o barulhinho do elevador chegando ao andar chamou minha atenção...

Foi quando eu a vi, trajando roupas elegantes e um salto alto de dar medo. Ao se aproximar do balcão da recepção pude descobri o motivo dos saltos: ela era baixinha.

Ela se recostou minimamente no balcão e começou a conversar com a garota da recepção como se já a conhecesse. Desisti de insultar meu melhor amigo e passei a observar seus lábios se movendo enquanto ela falava algo para a atendente, então as duas olharam para mim, a atendente respondeu-lhe algo e logo depois ambas sorriram, daquela forma cúmplice que as mulheres têm uma com a outra.

Fiquei me perguntando se a garota do elevador havia perguntado meu nome. Esperava que sim.

Elas conversaram por mais alguns minutos, até o telefone tocar e o assunto ser finalizado. A baixinha do elevador assentiu para a atendente e se afastou do balcão. Pensei que ela iria embora, mas ela hesitou com a mão em um dos grandes puxadores de metal e me encarou. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu juro que rolou aquela coisa, aquele negócio estranho que agora tem um nome: _feeling_.

Ela também sentiu isso, pois em vez de sair, soltou o puxador e se aproximou de onde eu estava. Veio toda altiva em seus saltos altos, sem um pingo de timidez em sua expressão.

A visão me tirou um pouco ar, era outro _feeling_, mas esse foi só meu.

— Oi, posso? — Perguntou, apontando para a poltrona ao meu lado. A voz linda, de fato.

Eu assenti e ela sentou, leve e graciosa, depositando sua bolsa sobre as pernas cruzadas.

— Oi — respondi meio alheio, pois estava preocupado demais com a entrevista para ter uma conversa decente com uma garota ou com qualquer outra pessoa. A melhor opção nesse caso era falar o mínimo possível para evitar um desastre passional.

Olhei ansioso para o relógio e ela notou.

— Então, você também veio para a entrevista de emprego. — A sentença saíra mais como uma afirmação e eu descobri que fora isso que ela perguntara para a atendente quando as duas me olharam.

— Sim e acho que devo estar atrasado.

— Relaxa, você não está atrasado. Eu acabei de fazer a mesma entrevista, e a Lou me disse que eles vão te chamar daqui a pouco. — Apontoava para o balcão da recepção.

Assenti e abri a bolsa de lado para pegar minha pasta com os papéis, mas notei alarmado que havia esquecido a pasta em que estavam dentro.

— Oh droga...

Saquei rapidamente o celular do bolso da frente da calça, rezando para meu irmão ainda não ter saído de casa. Ele atendeu no primeiro toque e disse que já estava a caminho da companhia com meus papeis.

Eu mal encerrei a ligação e ele apareceu na entrada do prédio procurando por mim na recepção. Toda uma sequência de eventos interligados não terminara como deveria e ele conseguiu chegar a tempo de salvar minha entrevista.

— Boa sorte — Itachi disse e saiu sem notar minha acompanhante, pois estava atrasado para o trabalho e o taxista estava o esperando. Dessa vez, estacionado em local apropriado.

— Uh, que sorte! — A garota do elevador brincou, sorrindo. A boca linda. O sorriso lindo.

— Deve ser porque é meu aniversário — eu também brinquei o que era meio estranho porque não sou de brincar assim.

Ela juntou as mãos e inspirou o ar calmante ante de dizer:

— Bom isso deve ser comemorado, você tem uma grande entrevista como presente.

Olhei-a de cenho franzido diante dessa exclamação.

— Não acho que você seja do tipo que comemora as vitórias do concorrente.

O que era verdade, considerando todo seu modo altivo e intimidante.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão desafiadora.

— E que tipo você acha que sou?

— Do tipo que esmaga eles com seu salto.

Ela pensou sobre isso por alguns instantes, enquanto me concentrava em encará-la e me perder em seu rosto, na forma que entortava os lábios e cerrava os olhos verdes. Esqueci totalmente o nervosismo da entrevista.

— Você está certo, mas levando em consideração que você está apto para disputar um cargo, então está à altura de tomar um café comigo. — Disse novamente sorrindo. Sorrindo, cara!

Fiquei surpreso com sua resposta, nunca havia conhecido uma garota tão direta como ela. Então, passado o susto, acabei fazendo outra piadinha, pois aquele era um dia diferente em muitos sentidos.

— Não acho que seja do tipo que vai me esperar aqui enquanto faço minha entrevista. — Falei, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela também arqueou as suas, imitando minha expressão. Estava uma gracinha.

— Já tenho com quem conversar — e apontou para Lou, que, num timing perfeito, acenou para que eu me aproximasse.

Levantei, e me virei para a garota com a mão estendida. Ela me deu sua mão direita e eu a beijei rapidamente.

Talvez só aquele toque tenha sido superior à visão dela saindo do elevador.

A primeira vez que a _vi_, disputando com a primeira vez que a _toquei_.

— Até logo. — Então me afastei.

Já no elevador notei que não havia perguntado seu nome, mas não tinha problema, nós nos veríamos de novo, nos conheceríamos...

[...]

Ela ficou mesmo, pois, como imaginei, ela era surpreendente.

E naquele momento eu não sabia o que era mais arrebatador: saber que aquela garota linda tinha mesmo me esperado ou notar o sorriso que ela abriu ao me ver.

— Soube que tem uma cafeteria bem legal há um quarteirão daqui. — Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse. Não perguntou sobre a entrevista, pois isso não era interessante no momento.

— Não faço ideia de como soube disso — brinquei novamente, olhando para Lou, que acenou um adeus para nós do balcão.

Eu brinquei novamente, que estranho.

Saímos do prédio e atravessamos a rua calmamente, pois o sinal tinha acabado de ficar vermelho para os carros. Não falamos mais nada enquanto ela me guiava pelo calçadão movimentado, andávamos lado a lado, em um silêncio confortável, pois a verdade é que estávamos nos avaliando.

Eu, por exemplo, aproveitei aquela caminhada para prestar atenção em outros detalhes, como seu jeito de andar, seu assustador perfeito equilíbrio naqueles saltos, e a mania de não pisar sobre as linhas de rachadura que havia em alguns pontos. Aquilo era interessante, resolvi quebrar o silencio com minha curiosidade quando ela indicou que dobrássemos à direita.

— Você é supersticiosa ou algo assim?

Ela parou um instante, ponderando minha pergunta e enfim pareceu chegar à conclusão de que eu a observara pular as rachaduras. Ela era esperta.

— E você é o Sherlock Holmes ou algo assim? — Questionou-me voltando a andar e passando à minha frente.

Fiquei parado encarando suas costas, imaginando se ela estava brava com minha bisbilhotice. Mas, para meu alívio, ela parou, virou-se para mim sorrindo e apontando para o estabelecimento à sua frente.

— Chegamos!

Devolvi-lhe o sorriso e entramos juntos. O lugar estava cheio e parecia ser bem aconchegante, pensei imediatamente que se fosse escolhido para o emprego, aquele café poderia se tornar meu local de Happy hour.

Havia apenas duas mesas disponíveis, então fui direto para a mais próxima de nós, pensando que a garota iria me seguir, no entanto, ela foi em outra direção, para a mesa que estava perto da janela. Percebemos nosso desvio e nos encaramos, em pé ao lado de nossas respectivas mesas, em uma discussão silenciosa para ver em qual realmente sentaríamos.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito em um gesto desafiador, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e fez a mesma expressão de mais cedo. Nenhum dos dois iria ceder, éramos ambos teimosos e queríamos ter razão até sobre coisas triviais como escolher uma mesa no café.

Novamente me peguei pensando o quanto a gente se parecia, tanto em atitude quanto em egocentrismo.

Era perfeito e imperfeito de várias formas.

Eu já estava a ponto de me aproximar apenas para argumentar que _eu _era o aniversariante, portanto _eu _decidia a mesa. Mas não foi preciso, pois um trio de amigas levantou-se para ir embora, deixando assim mais uma mesa vaga.

Não foi preciso um segundo olhar para nós dois sentarmos naquela.

— Empate. — Ela disse normalmente, depois colocou a bolsa em um canto da mesa e pegou o cardápio.

O que eu poderia dizer? Que estava prestes a ceder? Não mesmo. Também peguei o cardápio e procurei algo para ocupar a boca.

Um rapaz bem arrumado se aproximou e anotou nossos pedidos.

Era hora de conversar e procurar conhecer a garota do elevador. Aquele era o motivo da ida ao café, afinal.

Deixamos o Menu de lado e nos olhamos. Comecei:

— Então... — fiquei a esperando acrescentar minha frase falando seu nome, mas em vez disso, ela apenas ficou me encarando, um sorriso querendo escapar dos lábios.

O que ela queria? Que eu adivinhasse? Ok decidi jogar seu jogo. Complementei minha própria fala:

— Garota do elevador...

O sorriso escapando pelos cantinhos da boca.

— Você deve ser mais criativo que isso.

— Menina do cabelo rosa?

— Sério?

Pensei mais um pouco.

— Pessoa de baixa estatura?!

Ela franziu o cenho, e não conseguiu mais segurar o sorriso. A acompanhei na risada, como sempre.

— Okay, _hã_... que tal Concorrente?

— Isso eu com certeza sou.

— Touchè.

— Essa palavra é tão clichê.

— Eu sei, mas se não consigo nem mesmo seu nome, duvido que consiga respostas para minhas outras perguntas. — Dei de ombros.

— Tente.

Era mais um desafio? Sinceramente não tinha certeza, mas estava tentando acompanhá-la. Ela gostava desses joguinhos e também de encarar.

Olhos nos olhos.

E foi o que fizemos: encaramos-nos, e confesso que fui o primeiro a desviar. Não importa com quantas mulheres o cara já saiu, quando ele encontra uma garota de atitude como aquela, tudo parece uma primeira vez. Era por isso, claro, que eu parecia ter voltado ao colegial.

Me recompus rapidamente, voltando a olhá-la, lembrando-me que naquele dia mesmo eu estava completando vinte e dois anos e que aquela miniatura de gente não iria me intimidar com seus olhos verdes diabolicamente hipnotizantes.

Quando estava a ponto de articular uma pergunta, ela se adiantou:

— Quantos anos você está completando mesmo?

— Vinte e dois. E fale baixo, aquela balconista tem cara de quem faz todos levantarem e cantarem Parabéns para o aniversariante do dia. — falei, erguendo-me sobre a mesa apoiado nos cotovelos. Aquilo era uma desculpa para chegar mais perto, mas mesmo assim ela pareceu achar graça e sorriu.

Era toda risos e encaradas.

— Não gosta de ser o aniversariante do dia?

— Não gosto que saibam que sou o aniversariante do dia.

— Então porque me disse?

— Aquilo foi uma piada, mas você levou mesmo a sério...

— Quer dizer que não é seu aniversário?

— Outra piada... Sim é meu aniversário — sorri para sua confusão. — Uma piada sobre outra piada, mas que no fim era sério.

Ela acompanhou meu raciocínio rapidamente.

— Ah, agora você se superou — fingiu aplaudir.

Me curvei minimamente, o máximo que se podia fazer estando sentado.

— Obrigado. Acho que quebrei meu recorde de quatro piadas durante a vida toda.

— Bom, então você parece ter uma vida "sem graça".

— Há!

— Há!

No meio dessa disputa sem sentido, nossos pedidos chegaram. Ela pegou sua xícara (que continha tudo, menos café) e a levou a boca. Mas, em vez de entornar o líquido, começou a girar a xícara nas mãos, a borda quase tocando os lábios, seus olhos se encolheram e eu tive certeza que aquela xícara escondia seu sorriso.

— Acho que sua vida sem graça precisa de um pouco de emoção. Tipo, vários desconhecidos te desejando parabéns...

Gemi, já sabendo onde aquilo iria chegar.

— Ah não, deixe-me pelo menos tomar meu café sossegado. — Eu havia pedido só café. Puro.

Não levando meu pedido em consideração, ela depositou sua xícara na mesa, e lá estava mesmo o sorriso. Ficou de pé com os braços abertos em um pedido de abraço.

— Feliz aniversário!

E, cara, como eu poderia negar-lhe aquilo? Não poderia. Levantei, contornei a mesa e a abracei. Juro que iria rola outro daqueles momentos, mas a balconista de materializou ao nosso lado.

— Então temos um aniversariante, hein? — Ela perguntou de modo imperativo e com um sorriso gigante. Era baixa e loira e estranhamente me lembrou uma versão feminina do Naruto.

Eu nem precisei responder para começarem as palmas e aparecer um a garçonete trazendo um cupcake com uma velinha acesa em cima.

— Parabéns pra você...

Olhei para minha acompanhante e a vi sentada, concentrada em sua xícara enquanto bebericava placidamente sua bebida.

Ela nem mesmo ficara de pé ou batera palmas junto com os demais.

...

Depois do coro de canção e aplausos e de ganhar um cupcake, me sentei quietinho para beber meu café. Para todo lado que olhava as pessoas sorriam para mim, então decidi olhar apenas para ela. Seu sorriso era o único que me interessava.

Ela estava trocando mensagens no celular já havia terminado sua mistura que não era café. Acabei com a minha e fomos ao balcão do caixa, e pareceu-me normal quando cada um decidiu pagar por sua própria bebida.

Entreguei minha quantia à balconista. Minha concorrente depositou o celular sobre o balcão para pegar seu dinheiro na bolsa estilosa. Quando recebeu a quantia e viu o aparelho, a balconista comentou algo sobre um rapaz ter esquecido o celular ali mais cedo. No entanto, eu estava concentrado em uma questão, pensando se deveria ou não levantá-la. Uma frase dela resolveu por mim:

— Tenho que ir — ela me disse quando já estávamos fora da cafeteria e dera mais uma olhada no celular.

Ficamos parados ao lado da porta. Toquei seu braço fracamente, tanto por querer tocá-la quanto para que ela me olhasse.

— Certo...mas depois de ter me feito passar por aquela humilhação toda, acho que me deve algumas respostas. — Ela me olhava, séria, esperando que eu continuasse. Continuei:

— Se não posso saber seu nome, me deixe ao menos saber se mora nessa cidade ou se é de outro planeta.

Sua expressão se suavizou e ela sorriu. Ponderou por alguns instantes, fazia muito isso; tanto quanto sorrir.

— Então vamos. — Disse por fim, indo em direção à rua. A segui, atordoado, pensando mais uma vez se havia entendido bem.

— O quê...

— Táxi!

Milagrosamente um táxi passava e logo parou ao seu lado. Eu continuava parado na beira da calçada, a olhando entrar na porta de trás, mantendo-a aberta. Ela disse algo ao motorista, a porta ainda aberta, depois me olhou, ainda sorrindo.

O rosto do motorista apareceu na janela da frente.

— Entre logo, rapaz, já levei uma multa hoje por estacionamento irregular! — Ele nem precisava ter gritado. Entrei na porta aberta e o táxi arrancou.

Ela deve ter dito o endereço ao motorista enquanto eu estava do lado de fora feito um idiota, então apenas mantivemos aquele silêncio agradável. O táxi fez uma curva e nossos joelhos se chocaram. Nós olhamos e sorrimos.

Mais uma curva, mas sem choque entre joelhos. Então o táxi parou.

— Entregues! — O homem exclamou. Minha concorrente começou a buscar o dinheiro na bolsa, mas rapidamente meti a mão no bolso e peguei o restante das notas do café. Ela viu e apenas deu de ombros. Paguei o táxi e saímos em frente a um prédio de quatro andares.

Confesso que isso me pegou de surpresa.

— Hã... Você mora mais perto do que eu imaginava.

— É, eu poderia vir andando, mas esses saltos estão me matando!

Então ela ajustou a bolsa no ombro, segurou meu braço para se apoiar e começou a tirar as sandálias. E, de repente, sua cabeça que batia em meu queixo agora não passava do meu peito.

Ri, prestes a fazer essa observação, mas ela ficou ereta e me encarou.

— E aqui é o prédio de uma amiga que estou ficando. Moro em outra cidade. Uma pequenininha.

— Você não parece alguém de cidade pequena.

Ela me olhou de cima abaixo, o que achei que seria meio difícil considerando sua altura atual.

— E você parece _exatamente _como alguém da cidade grande. — Tomei aquilo como um elogio, apesar de não ter certeza se era mesmo.

Notei que continuávamos parados do lado de fora do prédio e que ela não me dissera qual o apartamento estava, nem o nome da tal amiga. Bom, se ela não queria revelar, não seria eu a pessoa a forçá-la a fazer isso.

Acho que era isso, hora de se despedir.

— Bem, boa sorte com a entrevista. — Falei, estendendo a mão para um cumprimento.

Uma expressão zombeteira tomou seu rosto.

— Não seja tão formal comigo, acabei de tirar os saltos na sua frente.

— Você tirou na frente da rua toda!

— Feliz Aniversário, Sasuke.

Ela perguntara mesmo meu nome para a atendente!

Aí ela me abraçou e me abraçou e não soltou. Não até eu entender o que ela queria.

E no final, eu me curvei todo para beijá-la. Ela era tão baixinha...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Essa cena seria um final perfeito para o dia em que não nos conhecemos. Daí pra a frente não me atrevo mais a pensar.

Fico imaginando tudo isso repetidamente, menos qual de nós teria ganhado a vaga de emprego. O que estranhamente foi o que fez com que nossas vidas se cruzassem, mesmo que rapidamente.

Essa são todas perguntas que eu gostaria de ter feito para você, e essas também são as respostas que acho que você daria. Que idiota.

O fato é que adoraria dizer que a nossa história é essa, mas estaria apenas enganando a mim mesmo. Todo começo realmente aconteceu, no entanto, minha fantasia entra em ação no momento que lembro de você saindo por aquela porta e indo direto para a cacofonia da cidade.

Agora, um ano depois, sentado aqui nessa sala que poderia ter sido sua, olhando através da grande janela de vidro o local exato em que não nos conhecemos, não consigo evitar pensar nesse fato que nunca aconteceu. Porque, às vezes, determinadas coisas estão destinada a não ocorrer e não podemos fazer nada a respeito.

Aliás, sabe como eu descobri seu nome? Bem, a atendente com quem você conversou me disse. Ela disse também que você tinha ido para a mesma entrevista que eu. Li o nome dela no crachá que usava: Louise. Ela estava chorando quando me respondeu que vocês duas tinham acabado de se conhecer.

Confesso que tive um pouco de inveja dela por ter tido o prazer de pelo menos falar com você, ouvir sua voz, sua risada, ser o centro de sua atenção por alguns minutos...

Okay, okay, estou divagando a fim de adiar o inevitável: a verdade...

Certo, consciência indômita, aqui vai ela:

Enquanto eu era acordado pelo apito incessante do meu celular, Sakura atendia a uma ligação da sua melhor amiga, que queria lhe desejar boa sorte.

Quando Sakura encerrou a chamada e entrou na sala para começar a entrevista, meu irmão entrou no meu quarto avisando-me sobre a mesma entrevista.

Quando enfim me arrumei e saia da garagem com o carro de Itachi, Sakura já estava no meio de sua entrevista.

Minutos depois da minha partida, Itachi estava indo trabalhar, mas esqueceu o notebook e voltou para pegá-la, quando pegou o notebook ele acabou notando uma pasta com meu nome nela. Eram os papéis necessários para a entrevista.

Meu irmão já tinha em mãos seu notebook, minha pasta e saia para pegar um táxi, pois eu estava com o carro dele. Sakura terminava sua entrevista nesse momento.

Não muito longe da minha casa, um taxista, que estacionou em local proibido e tomou uma multa, estava tentando persuadir o guarda de trânsito a anulá-la. Enquanto isso, Sakura esperava em frente às portas do elevador aguardando-o chegar ao décimo andar.

Este taxista que estacionou em local proibido e estava tentando persuadir o guarda de trânsito a não o multar, foi quem pegou meu irmão; que havia esquecido o notebook e achara minha pasta.

O táxi foi bloqueado por um motoboy apressado. Enquanto isso, Sakura estava chegando no primeiro andar e seguia para a recepção.

O motoboy se afastou e o taxi pode enfim seguir em frente. Sakura agora conversava animadamente com a atendente.

Quando entrava na Avenida Principal, o taxi teve que parar, pois um jovem atravessou a rua voltando para a cafeteria em que estava antes, o mesmo havia esquecido o celular sobre o balcão do caixa.

Enquanto esse jovem atravessava a rua, Sakura se despedia da atendente e seguia para a saída do prédio.

O táxi entrara na avenida e esperava um sinal abrir, quando Sakura hesitou alguns segundos para me encarar e acenar brevemente.

O sinal ficou verde o motorista acelerou, Sakura desviou seu olhar e saiu porta afora.

Se ao menos uma coisa tivesse ocorrido diferente...

Se Sakura não tivesse parado para nos encararmos;

Se ela e atendente não tivessem conversado;

Se o jovem não tivesse deixado o celular sobre o balcão do caixa da cafeteria;

Se o motoboy esperasse o táxi abrir caminho;

Se o taxista não tivesse estacionado em local proibido e tomado uma multa;

Se Itachi não tivesse esquecido o notebook e achado meus papéis;

Ou se eu não tivesse saído apressado e esquecido a pasta.

Sakura não teria atravessado a Avenida Principal... O táxi não a teria atropelado.

Mas algumas coisas simplesmente não têm que acontecer... E todos esses pequenos incidentes interligados fizeram com que a gente não se conhecesse.

No fundo eu sei que foi até bom a gente não se conhecer.

Para começar, estávamos disputando a mesma vaga de emprego. E quando saiu daquele elevador vi o quanto você era linda, mas que também tinha aquela pose de orgulho. Você também era uma falastrona! Passou mais de cinco minutos conversando com a atendente que você nem mesmo conhecia. E eu não gosto de gente que fala demais, já basta o Naruto na minha vida.

E quando você me encarou e continuou sustentando meu olhar, apesar da carranca que eu sem dúvidas estava fazendo diante do seu olhar especulativo. Você era dura na queda e gostava de ganhar discussões. Tenho certeza que discutiríamos toda hora e sobre tudo, desde de onde seria nosso primeiro encontro até na hora de escolher os nomes dos nossos filhos.

E, cara, você era tão baixinha! Não tinha mais que um metro e cinquenta e cinco, certeza. Eu teria que me entortar todo para beijar esse pedaço de gente que era você. Coisa que não seria nada confortável, pois eu iria querer te beijar toda hora. Sua boca era tão linda... Aposto que a voz também era.

Por isso eu acho bom a gente nunca ter se conhecido, pois só ali, naquele momento, eu já estava fodidamente apaixonado por você.

E eu continuo apaixonado por aquele momento, aqueles poucos minutos, entre sua chegada na recepção e saída do prédio. Aquele breve e infinito momento ficou eternizado na minha mente e nenhuma outra lembrança de disputa de vaga, orgulho, falação ou discussões o estregará. Porque aquele algo, aquele _feeling_ realmente aconteceu para nós dois.

Então é isso, Sakura, eu amo você pelo simples fato de nunca ter te conhecido.


End file.
